EP 1 248 586 B1 and WO 01/52787 A2 describe a piece of fitness equipment in the form of a garment that is provided with a low-pressure chamber.
Another piece of fitness equipment known from EP 1 307 168 B1 presents a training device with a rigid housing, inside which, low pressure is also producible.
It is further known from WO 03/030808 A and US 2005/0070405 A1 that a piece of fitness equipment can be formed in shape of a collar having a plurality of air chambers, which are alternatingly applied with high and low pressure. The air chambers are supplied by different inlets with air being supplied and discharged periodically.
Inflatable compresses are known from WO 04/084790 A, US 2005/0187500 A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,006 and US 2002/00442583 A1. However, these devices represent medical devices for wound treatment that are particularly applied in case of edemas, circulatory disorders or bone fractures.
Such training devices are comparably costly and limited in their field of application, as only a certain operating frequency can be achieved with a reasonable effort. Personal assistance can be required in this case, which is available in the fitness and leisure businesses.